


The Plan

by milesofworry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted Kuroo Tetsuro to fall in love with him, he wanted him to hold his hand, wanted to wake up in the apartment his parents were getting him with Kuroo, wanted to come home to that shitty grin and those eyes that made him feel like he was going to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667679) by [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/pseuds/TulipanesMUR), [YuiMakino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino)



Kuroo Tetsuro had not been a part of The Plan.

The Plan was, without going into every detail that Tsukishima Kei had planned, to get a job, get an apartment near his college, get through college and live the life that he wanted for himself. 

But The Plan did not have room for things that happened unplanned. 

Those things included falling in love with someone he wasn't supposed to, finding out that that same person was already attending the same college that he was going to, and his parents finding out about the person that he wasn't supposed to be in love with. 

The Plan did not include getting kicked out before he even started working. 

The Plan did not include Kuroo Tetsuro because he knew that Kuroo Tetsuro would never actually be in love with someone like him. 

He would never like someone that was this tall, this bitter, this. 

Kuroo Tetsuro would never fall in love with a man. 

And that is what Tsukishima Kei was. 

And that was why The Plan did not include him. 

Falling in love had been easy. Falling in love with someone was easy, he learned when he looked back at the people that he spent his school days with. 

Falling in love with Kuroo Tetsuro had been the easiest thing that Tsukishima had ever done.

Because 1: Kuroo Tetsuro was easily a ten on the attractive board but Tsukishima would never allow anyone to find out that that is what he thought. 

2: Kuroo Tetsuro didn’t take his words, his mean, salty words to heart, and he actually dealt remarks back. But he was kind in his own way. He was beautiful in the way that he cared for others.

3: Tsukishima remember how Kuroo had looked at him one night, his smirk completely gone, his eyes lit up as Tsukishima stopped laughing at the ridiculous joke that he had just said. 

The third point was probably the moment that his heart decided that it was in love with this older student. 

It was the moment that The Plan was going to start falling apart, but Tsukishima didn't know that. 

“You're moving to Tokyo?” Kuroo had asked when he found out. Yamaguchi had shrugged when Tsukishima glared at him. 

“It just so happens that the same university I’m attending is the same one that you are, that’s all,” Tsukishima had answered and then walked away. 

It was the truth, kind of. He had been thinking about going to that university even before he had fallen in love with Kuroo Tetsuro. 

Being able to see Kuroo Tetsuro was just part of the deal that came with going to university in Tokyo. 

“You should just tell him that you love him,” Yamaguchi had told him after Kuroo had interrogated him about moving. 

“I don’t love him,” Tsukishima said. “It's just a little crush that will go away after a while. Anyways, he would never like me back.” 

And so he went and finished high school, and did his best on the team and tried to be the person that his parents wanted him to be, tried to be someone that Kuroo Tetsuro would finally look at. 

He wanted that. He wanted that to be part of The Plan. 

He wanted Kuroo Tetsuro to fall in love with him, he wanted him to hold his hand, wanted to wake up in the apartment his parents were getting him with Kuroo, wanted to come home to that shitty grin and those eyes that made him feel like he was going to get into trouble.

“I like you,” Tsukishima whispered on the night that he was visiting Tokyo to register for classes. Kuroo had told him that doing it online was for losers, and Tsukishima wasn't a loser was he? And so here he was in Tokyo, confessing. 

Because he was tired of it always lingering in the back of his mind every time he was with  Kuroo, or there was a match against the Nekoma team. 

He was tired of wondering what Kuroo’s face would look like if he suddenly confessed. 

Would his nose crinkle up in disgust like it did whenever a food that Kuroo didn’t like was presented to him? 

Or would it be one of shock and then acceptance, one that he saw whenever Kageyama and Hinata would use their freak quick to score a point? 

Or would it be one expression that Tsukishima had yet to see from the boy that he liked?

So there he was in Kuroo’s bed, while Kuroo was on the floor in the spare futon that he had, confessing his feelings. 

Well not really. 

You couldn't tell someone that you liked them while they were asleep. 

And Kuroo was asleep. 

“I like you too.” 

_ Oh.  _ Tsukishima took a deep breath in, got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom. 

Or that was what his plan was. 

Instead, he fell on top of Kuroo, who had reached his hand out to grab his ankle as soon as Tsukishima had gotten out of bed. 

He hadn't even tried to stop himself from falling. He knew that all 6 feet of him would never stop when it was going down. 

Kuroo was laughing underneath him. 

“Where were you going?” Kuroo asked, his voice rough. Tsukishima felt his knees go weak.  

“I don't-” he sucked in a breath when Kuroo adjusted him on top of him, both of his arms wrapping around his waist. Tsukishima buried his head in his shoulder. “I don't know. I wasn't going anywhere really.” 

“Did you mean it?” Kuroo whispered after a second.

Tsukishima nodded. 

He felt Kuroo laugh again.

Kuroo was included in The Plan. 

Or he became part of The Plan.  

Or he was already part of The Plan when The Plan was even made in Tsukishima’s head. 

Kuroo Tetsuro had a way of worming his way into his life. 

Into his heart. 

Into his future. 

He didn't tell his parents. 

Or rather, he knew he would never be able to tell his parents without terrible reactions to the fact that he was dating another male. 

So he went and looked at apartments near the campus, looked at places that he could work at, looked at Kuroo Tetsuro’s face before he fell asleep. 

The Plan was smooth and simple and he knew that everything was going to work out, even though there had been an addition to it. 

He didn’t think that he would be found out right before everything fell in place. 

Right before the apartment became his.

Right before he got hired at that one nice bookstore. 

Right before Kuroo Tetsuro told him that he loved him. 

“Oh, Tsukki, I have something I need to tell you,” he had said over the phone the night before everything started falling apart around him.

“When?” Tsukishima had asked, a smile crossing his face as he listened to Kuroo.

“This weekend,” Kuroo said, and Tsukishima could hear how light Kuroo sounded, how in love he sounded.

Tsukishima had promised that he would be able to make it, promised that he would be able to spend time with him, and not all of his time getting ready to move to the city with Kuroo. 

“How do you feel about him?” Yamaguchi asked from Tsukishima’s bed while Tsukishima picked out clothes for the weekend. 

“What do you mean? You already know that I like him.” Tsukishima answered with a roll of his eyes. He heard Yamaguchi sigh behind him. 

“Well yeah I know that. But do you think you love him?” Yamaguchi asked. 

There wasn’t a response. 

“Tsukki, come on. What if Kuroo tells you that he-” 

“Who is Kuroo?” A voice growled and Yamaguchi shot straight up from where he was laid out to see Tsukishima's father standing in the doorway, his face red, hands shaking. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sure if they were more understanding about this kind of thing, I would,” Tsukishima had said. “If they were you wouldn't be ‘that one friend that's showing me around the school and helping me get a job’ every time they ask about you.”  
> “Why though?” Kuroo asked, thoughts of how accepting his own family had been of his coming out. “Why can’t it be like that?”  
> “Because that’s not how my life is meant to be.”

His phone buzzed on his bed.  

Kuroo looked at it, waiting for another message or anything, and then went back to his work. 

It was 10 at night, and he knew that there was no way that that could be Tsukki, since the boy always made him stop texting him at 10:30 when he was getting everything ready to visit the city. 

“I need to get a full night’s sleep before I have to take that awful train ride,” Tsukishima had said one time when Kuroo asked him. 

“But you can just sleep on the train,” Kuroo replied and heard Tsukishima sigh. 

“Yes because I love sleeping while surrounded by strangers before I get to see you,” the blonde said and Kuroo laughed. 

It was strange, how fast Tsukishima became a part of his life. 

Kiroo had thought that after a few years of being in love with the taller boy, he would of stopped, that it would of faded away and he would of moved on. 

He thought that after he started college, the blonde would've just been a memory of someone that he had once loved, but decided that it wasn't going to ever be anything but one-sided.

He remembered how Kenma had had to sit through all those nights of training camp while Kuroo moaned about “how tall he is, and look at his hair Ken, he’s beautiful.”

But then he found out that Tsukishima was going to go to the same university as him, he was going to live in the same city as him, that. 

That he was still in love with him just like he had been in high school. 

Something that was funny about this whole thing: Kuroo had thought that he would of been the one that would confess first. 

He had this big plan: Take Tsukki out on a date to one of his favorite restaurants, and then take a moonlight stroll through the park and then ask him out there. 

But of course, Tsukishima did something that surprised him. 

The night before Kuroo was going to put his plan into action, Tsukishima whispered those words that Kuroo had been aching to hear: 

“I like you.” 

And then everything started to fall into place. 

He was able to wrap his arms around the other boy, he was able to kiss his face, he was able to say that he loved him. 

But he hadn't. Not yet. 

Because he was waiting for the right moment to say it to the blonde. 

To say that he was nervous to say it was an understatement. 

What if he doesn't feel the same way?   
What if he doesn't say it back?   
What if he leaves? 

These were all thoughts that ran through Kuroo’s mind when he figured out that his feelings had evolved into  love. 

That day Tsukishima had looked at him, a smile on his face, and his golden eyes held the feelings that Kuroo knew he had but didn't say aloud as much as he did. 

His phone buzzed again. 

And then again, and then again. 

He looked over at it and sighed. 

“I swear to god, if it's Bokuto sending me more owl memes I'm going to start yelling,” he said. 

He had three messages from Tsukishima’s freckled friend, and one from Tsukki. 

Wait- make that five messages from his friend. 

He read the one from Tsukishima first. 

**From: Kei**

**Won’t be able to make it this weekend.**

But he had to do things for school this weekend. He had to finish all of the paper work for classes and had to meet with the landlord of his apartment. 

He had serious things he needed to do. 

Kurro scowled. 

**To: Kei**

**You shouldn't skip out on this weekend. Is it because I needed to tell you something? If it was, then thats not a very good reason Kei.**

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair and sent the message. 

He had gotten two more messages from Yamaguchi while he had been thinking about what reason Tsukishima had to skip out on the visit. 

The moment he opened those messages, he sucked in a breath. 

**From: That freckled friend**

**You need to go get Tsukki.**

**Please Kuroo. Something happened**

**His dad found out about you and tsukki can’t leave his house**

**He needs you right now**

**He needs you to come get him**

**He can’t stay here and he’s getting kicked out.**

**Please.**

Kuroo was already grabbing his train pass and some money and his house keys and god Kei needed him. 

This was the worst thing that could happen. 

“Are you ever going to tell your parents about us?” Kuroo had whispered on the phone once. He heard Tsukishima let out a sigh. 

“I’m sure if they were more understanding about this kind of thing, I would,” Tsukishima had said. “If they were you wouldn't be ‘that one friend that's showing me around the school and helping me get a job’ every time they ask about you.” 

“Why though?” Kuroo asked, thoughts of how accepting his own family had been of his coming out. “Why can’t it be like that?” 

“Because that’s not how my life is meant to be.” 

***

Kuroo realized, as the train pulled up to the station, that he didn’t know where Tsukishima lived because he had never been to his house although he visiting Miyagi almost as much as Kei visited Tokyo.

He only knew those places that Tsukishima liked to meet him at and those places that they went on dates to. 

And he knew where the school was because of their volleyball matches. 

He looked down at his phone. 

**To: That freckled friend**

**I don't know where he lives.**

Waiting a few minutes, Kuroo sat down at one of the benches outside of the station. He rested his head in his hands and tried to calm every anxious thought that he had because he couldn't be the one to fall apart right now. 

Kei needed him to be strong and to be there for him. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Kuroo hurriedly pulled it out, hoping that Tsukishima had texted him to let him know how he was, what was going on. 

But it was from Yamaguchi instead. 

**From: That freckled friend**

**He left his house. I don’t know where he would go. He wouldn't go home with me. I don't. Help find him.**

It was three in the morning and Kei had gotten kicked out and now he was missing and-

Kuroo took in a deep breath. 

Find Tsukki.

Then help him rebuild everything that he lost. 

He ran out of the station, headed to the one place that he knew Tsukishima would feel safe even though he wouldn't want to admit it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange. 

Before he had this big elegant plan that would lead him in a successful life that his parents wanted for him. 

And then in a single moment that plan was wiped away, was tossed aside. 

His father had called him disgusting. 

His mother had wept when he said it. 

“I'm in love with Kuroo Tetsuro.” 

He had grabbed a bag full of clothes and his computer and his charger. And then he ran. 

Tsukishima ran until his legs could barely hold him up and his lungs felt like they were never going to be able to hold air in them again. 

He ran until the tears that were falling stopped, he ran until he thought that he ache of losing his family would disappear. 

He ran until the reality of losing his future hit him. 

\----

His legs felt like they were going to fall off at any moment. 

But he couldn't stop running. Not yet. 

He didn't think that he could ever stop. 

Not while those thoughts were going around and around in his head. 

And the last message that he sent to Kuroo was that he wasn't going to make it that weekend. 

When in reality he would never make it again. 

Because he had to go home at some point right? His parents were paying for everything. 

Because he had nowhere to actually go. 

He only had his legs that were carrying him to the one place he knew he would always be safe-

The court. 

\----

Kuroo Tetsuro knew what kind of person that Tsukishima Kei was. 

He was mean. Bitter. Tall. Hid parts of himself from others. Showed him the best parts of his personality. He had said that volleyball was just a club and that was that. 

But when Kuroo Tetsuro had laid eyes on him that first time when Kei was just a first year, he had known that it was more than the blonde let on. 

Now. Now they had been together for almost two years, their first unofficial date was near the end of Kei’s second year at some cozy cafe that Kuroo knew Kei would like because of the kind of music that was played throughout the day. 

“You're irritating,” Tsukishima had said. Kuroo had let his most smug smile cross his face as he leaned forward. 

“Am I irritating because you finally agreed to go on this date with me?” Kuroo asked. “Or am I irritating because you can’t resist my devilishly handsome face?” 

Tsukishima had rolled his eyes. 

“You're irritating because your hair stands up everywhere and I can't stand the sight of it,” Tsukishima had replied and ignored Kuroo’s mock gasp. 

But when they left, and Tsukishima’s hand snuck into his, Kuroo knew that he didn’t irritate Kei as much as he said he did. 

Within a month of dating, he found out that Tsukishima actually enjoyed the way his hair stood up. 

“You look like a delinquent and no one would guess that you're actually one of the biggest softies I know.” 

“I want you to know that I am in fact Nekoma’s top bad boy.” 

“Kuroo, it’s three in the morning and you just told me you're getting Kenma a plushie for one of his favorite games.” 

“I'm very tough.” 

“You whined about a Bokuto winning one race in Mario Kart.” 

Tsukishima was, to Kuroo, one of the most beautiful people on the planet. 

Tsukishima was, to Kuroo, one of the nicest people that he would ever meet. 

Tsukishima was, to Kuroo, the one person that he would always be in love with no matter what. 

\----

He remembered how to get to the school like the back of his hand. Every time that Nekoma had a match against Karasuno, Kuroo was wide awake, excitement fluttering around inside of his stomach. 

Because every match against the Karasuno team meant another chance to see the tall blonde. And he took every chance he had to spend time with him. 

So when he did arrive at the school, panting from how fast he had ran to get there, he didn't even hesitate to go to the gym that he knew. 

Because if he knew Tsukki, and he did, he knew almost every part of him, some parts still hidden from Kuroo because Tsukishima was scared to let all of him show, then he would be there. 

Because the gym was one of the safest places to Tsukishima. It was where he had allowed himself to grow. The gym was the place where he fell in love and where he finally decided what he wanted for his future. 

The gym was the one place that Tsukishima said he never felt scared. 

The fact that the lights were on reassured him that his boyfriend was somewhere inside. The doors were also unlocked, and when he opened them he was ready to find Tsukishima.

“Tsukki? Are you here?” He asked even before the doors where all the way opened and he was able to really look into the gym. 

The blonde was sitting in the middle of the floor, a volleyball in his hands his shoulders hunched over. Tsukishima turned his head to look at Kuroo and the sight of his eyes was something that Kuroo would never forget for the rest of his life. 

The usual vibrant gold that he knew and loved had dulled and only a little bit of the light that Kuroo saw every time that he was able to see Tsukishima was left there. 

“Oh, you're here,” Tsukishima said. “Why are you here?” 

“Yamaguchi told me to come,” Kuroo replied. He moved closer to Tsukishima. The blonde nodded and turned the ball over in his hands. 

“That makes sense,” he muttered. 

They were both silent for a moment, Kuroo not knowing what to do to help his boyfriend, and Tsukishima was trying to sort through his thoughts that were racing around his head. 

“What happens now?” Tsukishima asked Kuroo, but he was also asking himself what would happen now that he had lost a part of his family that he had thought would always be there for him. 

Kuroo didn't know how to answer that. He was in college. His family supported his relationship, they accepted everything about him. His other friends’ families also accepted them the way that they were. 

Bokuto had said that his mom was excited to meet Akaashi. Kenma said that Hinata had invited him over to his place countless times, and even though Kageyama was there, all three of them were comfortable with each other. 

So he didn't know what to do with someone whose own parents didn't accept them just because of someone that they loved. He didn’t know how to help someone who had just lost his family. 

But now that he was sitting here next to his boyfriend who was beautiful and wonderful and did not deserve any of the things that were happening to him, he felt like he would do anything to help him. 

“Well, first off, you’re coming back to Tokyo with me. And then we’ll contact your brother after you settle down. You still got accepted to university there, and there’s still a job interview you have, and I’m pretty sure if you talk to the landlord of the place your parents were going to rent for you, you might be able to negotiate how much you rent is.” 

Kuroo had stood up as he had talked and helped the younger man up. Tsukishima was staring at him with wide eyes, and Kuroo saw his eyes start to light up again as he talked. 

“But we both know that this is not going to be easy. You might have to find a cheaper place to live, and you’ll still have your classes you need to get through. But you know that you’ll always have me.” Kuroo cupped Tsukishima’s face. “And you know that I’ll always be here for you, Kei. Me and Akiteru will help you through all of this and you know Bo and Akaashi will be there for you to talk to any time. You aren't alone in this and we will figure this all out.” 

\-------

Everything that Kuroo said calmed down every thought that he had been buzzing around his head. It made him feel like everything that he had planned out was somehow going to still be attainable. But he knew that it was definitely going to be harder than he had originally planned. 

He wouldn't have his parents to help him. They wouldn't be there for him for his graduation. They wouldn't help him through college. They wouldn't help him move into his apartment. 

But he knew that Kuroo would be there for him. He knew that Yamaguchi would be there to help him too. And his doting brother would be a minute away, even though he had his own family and responsibilities to take care of. 

It didn't make everything immediately better. He felt both physically and mentally exhausted. He felt like he could sleep for 20 hours and not have to worry about anything while he was asleep. 

But he knew he would have to. He would have to come back to school. He would have to pack all of his things into boxes and move out of his parent’s house. He would-

“Tsukki, stop thinking.” Kuroo said and pulled him closer to him, his arms wrapping around him. “It’ll all work out. I'm here. I’m always going to be here for you.” 

Tsukishima sucked in a breath and nodded. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“You’re right. Thank you for coming. I don't know what I was going to do. I don't know what I would've done,” Tsukishima said, his voice hoarse. He felt Kuroo’s arms tighten around him. “I-I knew they were going to react like that, I just didn't- I had some hope that they actually wouldn't.” 

“I’m sorry, Tsukki,” Kuroo said. “We should get going though.” 

Tsukishima nodded and grabbed his bag and made sure that his phone was with him and they left the gym, Tsukishima’s hand gripping Kuroo’s. 

\------

A few hours later, Tsukishima opened his eyes and yawned, his short nap too short. Kuroo was on his phone, talking to someone about where he was and what had happened. 

“Oh, hey I have to go.” Kuroo said as soon as he realized that Tsukishima was awake and hung up the phone. 

“Where are we?” Tsukishima asked, a yawn escaping his mouth. Kuroo smiled and grabbed his hand. 

“Were an hour away from the city. You can go back to sleep,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima shook his head. 

“I want to talk to you about something not terrible.” Kuroo chuckled and nodded. 

“Okay okay. What is it that you want to talk to me about?” 

“I was going to be visiting you this weekend even if everything that happened didn’t happen. And you were going to tell me something when I visited you.” 

“Y-yeah, I was. Um. I still can. I just want everything to be per-” 

“I love you,” Tsukishima said. 

“O-oh.” 

Kuroo’s face was red, and Tsukishima was pretty sure that his was the same because his face was hot and the hand that was in Kuroo’s was more sweaty than it had been a few seconds before. 

“Tsukishima Kei! I was going to tell you and it was going to be the most romantic time in our whole relationship and you're telling me you're in love with me on a train in the middle of the night.” Kuroo groaned. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

“You're such a sap,” Tsukishima said. The other man scowled. 

“You love this sap,” Kuroo said. 

“I do,” Tsukishima whispered. “I could not imagine another person that I would want to be in love with.” 

“I love you too,” Kuroo said and he was smiling and Tsukishima could see small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and Tsukishima knew that despite everything that had happened, it would work out because Tsukishima had Kuroo to help him through all of it. 

“I love you, Tsukishima Kei. And I never want to love anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this really short story that was only supposed to have one chapter but got three. Thank you to everyone who has liked this story and added comments on it too. Thank you for reading and maybe enjoying it. You can find me on tumblr at miles-of-worry. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, maybe drop me a tip [here!](https://ko-fi.com/milesofworry)


End file.
